Die dunkle Seite des Lebens
by Lovania
Summary: Ich sehe auf das Gras unter mir hinab, doch es ist nicht mehr grün. Es ist rot. Ich hasse diese Farbe. Habe ich schon immer.


Hallo!

Ok, hier ist meine Antwort auf das Challenge von Smailii1805 im Forum 'Deutsche Challenges' von 'Nur ich' (falls ihr da mal reinschauen wollt )

* * *

**Die dunkle Seite des Lebens **

Es ist also soweit. Irgendwie fühl ich mich nicht im geringsten vorbereitet. Aber wer ist das schon? Ha, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich vor nicht einmal ein paar Minuten noch der Meinung war, mir könnte nichts passieren. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen an einem solchen Tag zu sterben.

Die Sonne scheint mir ins Gesicht und am Himmel schweben weiße, flauschige Wolken. Es ist einer der ersten schönen Frühlingstage dieses Jahres. Aber der Wind trägt nicht den lieblichen Duft von erblühenden Blumen, sondern bringt den Gestank von Blut und Tod. Um mich herum fallen Körper zu Boden, Freund wie Feind.

Grün…überall blitzt es grün auf. Meistens verlieren sich die Strahlen im blauen Himmel. Doch manchmal trifft ein grüner Blitz sein Ziel. Ich beneide diejenigen, die getroffen werden, kurz und schmerzlos sterben. Sie müssen nicht hier liegen, zusehen wie dieser unsinnige Kampf weitergeht und warten bis sie endlich von den Schmerzen erlöst werden.

Ein Kreischen zerreißt die Luft und lässt mich zusammenzucken, was sich als eine sehr schlechte Idee herausstellt. Ich kann für einen Moment kaum atmen, so stark sind die Schmerzen. Das Kreischen erinnert mich an den Adler, der immer in der Nähe unseres Hauses war. Ich nannte ihn Sebastian. Ich träumte immer davon mich mit ihm hoch in den Himmel zu erheben und davon zufliegen. Wie der Wind durch mein Haar wehen würde und alles mir ganz klein und unbedeutend erschiene. Wie sich das grüne Gras von mir entfernen würde, ich zu den Wolken emporstiege.

Ich sehe auf das Gras unter mir hinab, doch es ist nicht mehr grün. Es ist rot. Ich hasse diese Farbe. Habe ich schon immer. Obwohl es das Erkennungszeichen meiner gesamten Familie ist, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen. Jeder weiß wer ich bin, oder glaubt es zu wissen, nur anhand meiner Haarfarbe. Nicht, das man mich falsch versteht, ich liebe meine Familie. Meine Eltern, meine Brüder, meine Cousinen, Onkel und Tanten, sogar meine ständig meckernde und bittere Großtante. Ich liebe sie alle, doch manchmal wünsche ich mir nicht von jedem erkannt zu werden, mal etwas Freiraum zu haben. Ich würde am liebsten über mich selbst Lachen, wären da nicht meine Verletzungen. Jetzt werde ich sehr viel Freiraum bekommen. Wahrscheinlich ist mir das dann zu viel. Ich bin es so gewohnt, dass sich meine Brüder in mein Leben einmischen, besonders Ron.

Ron, mein cholerischer Bruder, der gerade mal ein Jahr älter ist und trotzdem glaubt, mich die ganze Zeit beschützen zu müssen. Dabei ist er es, der vom Leben keine Ahnung hat. Nach Jahren hat er immer noch nicht begriffen, dass Hermione ihn liebt und er sie. Ich muss mehr auf ihn aufpassen als er auf mich, aber er war dennoch immer mein bester Spielkamerad.

Fred und George, die Witzbolde der Familie, die immer im Zweierpack kommen. Wie sehr ich mir jetzt wünsche, sie würden mich mit einem ihrer Scherze aufmuntern. Ich muss zugeben, manchmal tut mir Ron leid, wenn er wieder einmal das Opfer von den Beiden geworden ist.

Percy…naja manche werden mehr vermisst als andere. Aber er hat auch seine guten Seiten. Immerhin hält er zu unserer Familie, wenn es wichtig ist. Ja, eigentlich ist er immer da, wenn man ihn braucht und kann einem immer aus der Patsche helfen. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht aus meiner jetzigen, aber trotzdem.

Charlie, mein persönlicher Seelenklempner. Er hat immer ein offenes Ohr für mich, selbst jetzt, da er in Rumänien lebt, kann ich mich immer an ihn wenden, mich bei ihm ausweinen oder auch manchmal abreagieren. Er gibt mir immer Ratschläge und unterstützt mich so gut es geht und wenn es nötig ist, holt er mich auch manchmal zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

Bill, der älteste von uns. Ich schätze wir sind uns am ähnlichsten. Immer auf der Suche nach Abenteuer, nie lange an einem Ort oder bei einer Person. Aber jetzt ist er ja verheiratet. Mit Fleur, die ihn total verzaubert. Sie behandelt mich wie ein Kind. Aber, vielleicht ist sie gar nicht so schlimm. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sie ist ganz nett und steht immer noch zu Bill, auch nach seinem Unfall. Ja, sie passt gut zu ihm.

Und wer bin ich? Die jüngste, das einzige Mädchen unter all den Jungs und das kleine Liebchen der Eltern. Ginny, die Hals über Kopf in Harry Potter verliebt ist und ihm hinterher läuft. Den Ruf bekomm ich wahrscheinlich nie wieder los, egal mit wie vielen Jungs ich ausgehe. Na gut, das braucht mich ja nicht mehr zu stören, da ich ja im letzten Jahr mit ihm zusammen war. Ich kann nicht anders als lächeln. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich mit Harry unter der großen Trauerweide beim See lag, versteckt vor allen Blicken. Ich kann förmlich seinen Körper fühlen. Es ist wunderbar.

Wie es ihm und meiner Familie wohl ergehen wird. Natürlich werden sie um mich Trauern, doch werden sie auch überglücklich sein, dass der Krieg endlich vorbei ist. Ich bin mir sicher, unsere Seite wird gewinnen. Das Gute siegt doch immer über das Böse, nicht war? Ja, ganz bestimmt! Harry wird es schaffen. Ob alle anderen von meiner Familie es auch schaffen werden. Fast wünsche ich mir, dass zumindest einer mit mir geht, sodass ich nicht allein sein muss. Ich weiß, dass ist egoistisch, aber ich habe Angst. Wer weiß was auf der anderen Seite auf mich wartet. Möglicherweise ja das Paradies, vielleicht aber auch nur das unendliche Nichts. Ich weiß es nicht und das macht mir Angst. Aber irgendwie hoffe ich, dass es bald soweit ist. Ich kann diese Schmerzen nicht mehr ertragen.

Ich wünsche mir nur, ich hätte mehr Zeit mit dir verbracht, Harry, wir nicht vor einem Jahr Schluss gemacht hätten. Wie wird dein Leben wohl ohne mich aussehen. Du wirst wahrscheinlich jemand anderes finden, mich langsam vergessen. Irgendwie ist das das Schlimmste. Dich an jemand anderen zu verlieren. Aber ich will auch nicht, dass du alleine bleibst. Du sollst glücklich werden nach all dem, was du durchgemacht hast, verdienst du es dein Glück zu finden. Wie wohl deine Kinder aussehen werden? Wie unsere wohl ausgesehen hätten? Wirst du mich vermissen, so wie ich dich?

Es fällt mir immer schwerer zu atmen. Es scheint mir so, als könne ich fühlen, wie mir das Leben durch die Wunde in meiner Seite entrinnt. Die Dunkelheit, die ich seit meiner Begegnung mit Tom in meinem ersten Jahr versuche zu bekämpfen, holt mich ein und bezwingt mich. Ich habe ihr nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. All mein Kampfgeist ging in den letzten Monaten des Leids, Tod und Krieg verloren. Die Dunkelheit hüllt mich ein und erstickt mich, raubt mir meine Lebenskraft. Ich warte auf das berühmte Licht, das man sieht, wenn der Tod einen ereilt, doch alles was ich sehe ist Dunkelheit. Am Ende gewinnt doch die dunkle Seite des Lebens.


End file.
